


They are real!

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Cryptozoology, M/M, Skyping, could be read as bromance, long distances, mentions of it anyway, not really specified if in a relationship, problems with sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: When Jack suddenly receives a message from Mark on skype, he's wondering what's wrong. Turns out Mark is just a big doof...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, it's so stupid but I'm glad I at least finished it...
> 
> Messages on skype are in '---' and also in italics.

  Jack was just editing the latest video when he got a message on skype. Grateful for the distraction he looked at it, seeing it was from Mark. He frowned. Wasn't it supposed to be 3 am in LA right now? That wasn't like Mark. From the two of them, Jack was usually the one to stay up late.

  _'Hey, u busy?'_

  He smiled, typing away a quick reply.

  _'Nah, just editing. What's up?'_

  _'Can I call u?'_

  _'Sure.'_

  And sure enough, the annoying skype call sound echoed through his room before he hit the accept button, almost laughing at the image that was before him. Mark sat in his recording room but he was wrapped in a blanket, only the top of his face and tuft of hair poking out. Jack tried not to laugh...he really did. But his face was just doing it's own thing and before he knew it, he was smiling.

  "Shut up," Mark grumbled shortly and now Jack couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped him.

  "I'm not saying anything," he said, still smiling.

_Like an angry burrito_ , he thought to himself, biting the inside of his cheeks not to laugh more. Mark was glaring at him.

  "You're an asshole."

  "You love me," Jack shot back playfully and Mark mumbled something under his breath, his own face betraying him as he started to smile too.

  "Sooo, why are you calling me at this ungodly hour?"

  "Couldn't sleep."

  "Well, duh. I'm asking you why you can't sleep, you doofus."

  "Don't be rude to your elders," Mark snapped, perking up a bit in his seat, his hair falling into his eyes. As he blew it out of his face Jack noticed that the other's eyes were red from exhaustion, bags underneath them.

  "Have you been drinking too much coffee?" he asked, judgement seeping into his voice.

  "You're one to talk, leprechaun!" Mark shrieked.

  "Yeah, well I'm used to it. If I don't drink at least a litre of coffee I can't wake up."

  " _Litre_ ," Mark scoffed and Jack stuck out his tongue at him petullantly.

  "But seriously, is something wrong?" Jack asked, worried.

  "What would be wrong? Nothing's wrong..." Mark said, his voice raising in pitch slightly as he looked anywhere but at Jack.

  "Mark-" he tried to coax him into telling him but Mark interrupted him.

  "I was just waiting for some renders to be done and I started browsing youtube and somehow I ended up on cryptozoology videos about all of the horrible stuff that's in the ocean and now I'm too afraid to fall asleep!" he said in a rush, breathing heavily when he finished, still not looking at Jack. Jack sat there, blinking, before a small smile made it's way on his face.

  "Mark..." he started again but Mark shot him a glare.

  "Don't make fun of me!"

  "I'm not making fun of you," Jack assured, his voice gaining a soothing tone and Mark seemed to calm down a bit but still Jack thought he saw the undshed tears in the other's eyes.

  "Why were you looking at cryptozoology of all things?"

  Mark sniffled a bit and Jack felt really bad for him but couldn't really do anything other than try to listen and offer some comfort in the meantime.

  "I was curious."

  "But you know you're scared of the ocean. Why didn't you find some that are only on land?"

  Mark's ears turned a bright shade of red, almost matching his hair and Jack had once again bite the inside of his cheeks not to start laughing.

  "I don't know," Mark admitted sheepishly and Jack shook his head on the other's strange behaviour.

  "You know they're not real, right?" he tried carefully although he had a feeling that it won't work.

  "We don't know that! The ocean is big and fucking terrifying and we don't even know how deep it is!"

  They sat in silence, Jack watching Mark hide in his blanket. Sighing, he wondered what to do.

  "Fuck the ocean!" came from the blanket coccoon and Jack snorted. One brown eye peeked at him and he smiled.

  "Sure, feed off of my suffering."

  "What do you want me to do? I can't exactly fly over the ocean to make sure cthulhu won't eat you."

  "Fuck you, Megalodon is real!"

  At this point both of them were laughing, Mark's blanket falling off of his head, leaving his floof sticking in all directions. After they calmed down enough to breathe normally Mark once again spoke.

  "I don't know... could you just... talk?"

  "Ok. So megalodons are these really big sharks and they bite off your-"

\---

  As Mark requested (and after he screamed at Jack to change the subject), Jack talked. He proceeded to do other stuff too, mainly editing, while commenting on what he had for breakfast, sharing his thoughts about the latest game he played... and before he knew it he talked for two hours, never letting Mark speak. He turned to look at the other and apologize but the words died in his throat. Mark was sitting in his chair, sleeping, the blanket wrapped securly around him as his head lolled to the side, his breathing even. Jack smiled, ending the call.

  _'Sleep tight.'_

**Author's Note:**

> So yep. This is it. Now I want to say that this happened to me. I love cryptozoology stuff and myths and legends but once I was looking up all the videos on youtube and I got scared and it kept me up before my friend got over to my place at about 3 in the morning and held my hand and talked to me. And I just really like this memory and wanted to write it but it was really hard and I'm gonna stop ranting now.


End file.
